Revolve
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Everything seems like it revolves around Kagome, so to make up for it, Kagome turns everything to her hanyou. Lemon


**Revolve**

**x - rated: M + (sexual situation)**

**x - pairing: inu/kag**

**x - disclaimer: i don't own em.**

**x-written for a challenge on teh Eljay.**

"Inuyasha, I think were alright for now." Kagome whispered her breath hot against his cheek. He lie beside her, a hand clenching and unclenching as pain wanted to tear him from the inside out. A fucking demon had made an attempt to cut down Kagome just from behind and he didn't have much choice but to throw himself as a shield in front of her. His youkai nearly came out right then and there but he held on, remembering that it would only hurt Kagome in the end.

"Are you okay?" The miko asked to him as her cool fingers lightly coasted over his shoulder. The wound luckily hadn't been deep, just slicing under his lower rib but it stung like hell. Even when his brother had put a whole throw his stomach, he felt like that had been a picnic compared to this. "I bandaged it up as best I could. I'm such an idiot for dropping my bag back there." She sighed, the sound of defeat in her eyes.

"It's…not your fault." He panted and sat up. "Don't worry about it."

"But you're in pain." He could hear the tears in that comment and Inuyasha couldn't help to find that his assumption was correct as he glanced to find those damn unshed pools, wavering with emotion. Gods did he hate when he had to watch a woman cry. It nearly ripped his heart out.

"Seriously, stop it. It wasn't your fault." He made to move and bit back another grunt of pain. Immediately her hands were on his body, helping him sit up and massaged his aching muscles. Unfortunately she happened to also be helping something else sit in attention. "Kagome," He muttered.

"Yes?" Her eyes were glued to him, afraid he might collapse.

"Please don't do that."

She frowned. "Do what? Help you?"

He motioned his eyes downward, directing toward where her hands currently fondled his thighs by mistake. A blush crept on to the girl's cheeks as she looked back up to meet hazy amber. "Sorry."

But she didn't stop and Inuyasha couldn't find it in himself to tell her to.

Slowly her hands started to inch up higher and he could her breath hitch when his pants became more of a tent.

"I told you." Inuyasha bit out. It was starting to become really hard not to throw the girl down on the floor and take her like a fucking animal.

Kagome didn't stop. Didn't even waiver her hand away when she started the trail up to his manhood as it stood in full attention to her ministrations like a dog waiting to be pet. Damn it, he was pathetic.

Lips parted, Kagome pushed open his legs so that she could sit between them. He watched with a heated gaze, though he paused when Kagome gave a large gulp. Not sure if he should be satisfied with that reaction or not, he grabbed her hand and pulled, causing her eyes to finally snap up to meet his. "You know what you're asking right? I'm not gonna stop. I can't."

And then Kagome did something he hadn't thought her capable of.

With a wicked smile coating her lips, she leaned forward, a hand seizing in a firm grip as her mouth crashed to his, teeth banging together as she took his mouth with vengeance.

He actually yelped at the power behind it but found himself soon meeting it in equivalence. She thrusted her tongue, he nibbled at her lower lip. She brushed her hand into his silver hair and pulled; he slipped a claw to her nipple and pinched hard.

"Oh Gods," She moaned, back arching and rubbed against his swollen shaft with her clothing.

The smell intoxicated him. Like a drug, he couldn't help as his teeth bit at her neck and his hand sank down under her skirt and plucked at her clothed folds.

"Don't stop, don't you dare…" She gave a hot whisper, raw determination and even a underline tone of rage twisted in her words, making her all the more irresistible.

Inuyasha smirked and flicked her panties away, slipping a finger deep into her warm folds that tightened around the digit within seconds.

He slipped it out carefully before pounding it back in again and again.

Kagome came with a scream. But it did little to stop her hands from blindly clawing at his clothing. "Off,"she panted "get them off."

Faster then any time in his life, he stripped and watched as Kagome straddled his waist without any pause, her dripping cunt hanging above his now strained cock.

"Do it," she bit out, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his shoulders.

He didn't know exactly what had gotten into Kagome…he thrusted up, slamming himself so deeply inside of her they both lost air for a moment…but he liked it.

The smell of blood lingered inside the old wood of the temple.

She didn't slow though. Biting her bottom lip once more, she moved against him as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

He tried to keep her still even just for a moment but she wouldn't have it, didn't need it. Not when Inuyasha needed this more. So many countless times he'd saved her life and fallen hurt and near death for her. This was her way of showing it. Rage though seemed to come natural. Dominance. Yes, he seemed to like her commanding tone as her words snapped out like a tidal wave.

She had to snap him away from her discomfort. Leaning down, she bit at the apex of his shoulder and neck causing the hanyou to howl in pleasure. Oh yeah, she could definitely live with this.

Immediately their thighs slapped together so hardly, she nearly bit her own tongue at the velocity. It felt so good, damn it.

She gave out a moan and her body shuddered as the beginning of a second orgasm started to wash over her. The hanyou wasn't far behind. His balls slapped against her, hitting her in sensitive areas as his tongue and teeth nipped and lapped at her now bruised neck. Yes, it felt so damn good; she didn't wish it to end.

Inuyasha came, Kagome right along with him as they shuddered at how hard it took them. Neither moved, remaining still in each other's arms as Inuyasha leaned back against the wall.

"That," he puffed out eventually, his clawed hand stringing into her soft strands of hair, "was fucking unbelievable."

Kagome gave a nymph like smile as she popped his nose playfully. Finally, the bleeding on his stomach had subsided and it looked to be healing. Who knew hot, raging sex could heal? She licked her lips and caught a whimper from the hanyou. "Stick around dog boy, you're about to find Nirvana." Her hand pushed exactly where they sat intimately and she swore the man actually cried.

It hadn't been thought. Planned.

In no way, did either realize what had started to happen until they noticed the amount of clothing that littered the floor. Pants escaped in a rush as they quickly dismissed conscious and went for it. Who the hell cared anymore?

They didn't. Wouldn't. Not when it felt so good. Oh Gods did it feel good.

The hanyou was taken aback when the small, petite miko started to show her aggression. In no way did he doubt she had it in her, still it shocked him to the core when her tiny hands literally started to rip at his clothing, tearing it even. Her face flushed from the exertion, when she finally found flesh a true smile coating her lips as she licked them.

He gulped, feeling himself grow hard at that tiny mouth wrapping and sucking him until he came and drenched her with his seed.

Deep within the abandoned temple, Kagome shone bright as her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips crashed against his. He could feel the need to bury himself deep within her body, to feel her clench him so tightly he doubted they ever would part.


End file.
